<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Песок by Elga</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442543">Песок</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga'>Elga</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark, Egypt, F/M, Sibling Incest, Surreal, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:29:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elga/pseuds/Elga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>В пустыне только один закон, и этот закон — песок.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Weasley/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Песок</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Автор</b>: pogrebin<br/><b>Оригинал</b>:  <a href="https://pogrebin.livejournal.com/22496.html">Sand</a><br/><b>Примечание</b>: переведено в 2020 году</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>И письмена взывают с пьедестала: </p><p> «Я Озимандия. Я царь царей. </p><p>Моей державе в мире места мало. </p><p>Все рушится. Нет ничего быстрей </p><p>Песков, которым словно не пристало </p><p>Вокруг развалин медлить в беге дней...»</p><p> «Озимандия», Перси Биши Шелли. </p><p> * 
</p><p> <i>«Что остается?»</i> — спрашивает голос. </p><p>* </p><p>Тень от пирамид. </p><p>Резкий излом каменных углов, столь сильно контрастирующих с гладким спокойствием закатных песков пустыни, послеполуденное совершенство, берущее начало от пылающего солнца, — они сдирают все лишнее с лица земли и оставляют песок, небо и воду нагими, словно добела обглоданный скелет. </p><p>* </p><p>Безносый сфинкс. </p><p>*</p><p><i>Что остается?</i> </p><p>*</p><p>Песок, грозящийся поглотить устрично-розовые города, закружив их в пыльных бурях и сравняв с землей. То, как ты стучишь летними туфлями по полу каждое утро перед тем, как надеть их, и из белой паутины вываливается черный скорпион. То, как ты с наслаждением обдираешь украшенную драгоценностями шаль и целуешь накрашенный рот, пока ее ткань горит под твоими пальцами. То, как ты вдыхаешь воздух, который был заточен в ловушку на три тысячи лет. Возбужденное шипение каждой песчинки магии. </p><p>* </p><p><i>Что остается?</i> </p><p>*</p><p>Цветы пустыни. </p><p> (вспышка: образ: чувство) </p><p>Любовь. 
</p><p> (солнечный свет стелется по твоим костям, яркий, такой яркий, невыносимо яркий) </p><p>Песок. </p><p>И вода. Вода. Вода. Вода.  </p><p>* </p><p>Мысль о воде в пустыне: невыносимая жажда. </p><p>Символ и цель сливаются воедино в водовороте его рта, сухость за его губами. Распятый солнцем так, что даже стервятники вяло облетают его, он отворачивается от живой плоти к песку;  он — сухой воздух, он — кости верблюдов, он — Рамсес II, восставший из праха и вернувшийся туда, откуда пришел. Его лицо рассыпается, и только одна мысль успокаивает его, она выжжена у него в мозгу, когда он выныривает из своего сна (это сон, даже несмотря на то, как сжимается сердце, он повторяет: это сон, и, возможно, он исчезнет, когда мир начинает вращаться —  и вращается, и вращается, но пустыня – это повторяющаяся цепь бесконечностей). </p><p>Он знает: </p><p>В пустыне все ненастоящее.</p><p>Он просыпается с Джинни в своих объятиях.  </p><p>* </p><p><i>«Очень резкая смена климата</i>, — прошептала Молли Артуру, держа лотерейный билет в руках, — <i> для малышки Джинни».</i> </p><p>Вместо зеленой и дождливой Англии — сухой и золотисто-песочный Египет. </p><p>Здесь под илом и песком покоятся гробницы. </p><p>*</p><p>В Древнем Египте фараон должен был вставать утром еще до того, как займется рассвет и солнце пробудится после своего темного сна и поднимется на небо. </p><p>— Понимаешь, — говорит Джинни, когда Билл, натягивая одежду и пытаясь найти слова, чтобы скрыть смятение, поспешно рассказывает ей об этом, — солнце нужно упрашивать, чтобы оно встало. </p><p>Джинни соскальзывает с постели, берет кувшин с апельсиновым соком, стоящий на прикроватной тумбочке, и наливает в стакан; она выпивает его в несколько глотков и поспешно наливает еще. Она отставляет стакан с резким стуком, вытирает губы тыльной стороной ладони, а потом снова поворачивается к Биллу. </p><p>— У тебя было когда-нибудь такое ощущение, что ты еще не проснулся и продолжаешь жить во сне? </p><p>Джинни замолкает и задумывается на секунду, а потом вдруг улыбается, довольная своим объяснением. Она тянется и целует его; и потрясение от знакомых губ на его губах смешивается со вкусом апельсина. </p><p>*</p><p>Они оставляют Билла и отправляются к пирамидам — он видел их уже миллион раз; — и Джинни входит в темную прохладу одной из них, пока Артур торгуется с продавцом сувениров: <i>«Нет, это уж слишком за обычную фигурку сфинкса! Даже с целым носом!»</i> </p><p>Внутри: </p><p>Ничего, кроме ее собственного дыхания; дыхание отражается от стен пирамиды, свесы, кажется, искривляются, симметрично обвивая ее — линиями, углами, — и, вытягиваясь на камне, засыпанном песком, Джинни представляет, что является частью геометрии. </p><p>Тишина. </p><p>Тишина. </p><p>Тишина. </p><p>И. </p><p>И пустота, вкрадывающаяся в тело, пока она не оказывается в ее бездне. </p><p>Глубже: </p><p>Сердце начинает биться медленнее, пальцы дрожат, когда к ней приходит понимание: <i>«Я чудовище»</i>, но как только она собирается произнести эти слова вслух, разум измельчает их в пыль. Эта мысль становится крупинкой под черным каблуком сандалия; тишина и пустота продвигаются все глубже, и глубже, и глубже, пока они не встречаются внутри нее с чем-то похожим на них. </p><p>Пирамида довольна, блестящие черные глаза фигур, застывших на стенах, смотрят на нее;  реальность уплывает.</p><p>Она свободна.</p><p>*</p><p>Она жива. </p><p>Она опустошена. </p><p>Она должна выжить. </p><p>Именно об этом говорит ей ее сон. </p><p> (Хотя она точно не знает, на самом ли деле это сон. Она не знает.) </p><p>*</p><p>Джинни скользит рукой по спине Билла, когда они накрывают на стол, проводит ногой по его ноге, когда он подносит картофельное пюре к губам, скользит языком в его ушную раковину, когда они моют посуду. Он роняет тарелку, она разбивается на полу, и Билл неожиданно думает, что каждый из этих осколков крадет у него частичку души. Он шепчет «Прекрати», когда они убираются, и «Прекрати», когда она прижимает его к стене во дворе, и «Прекрати, прекрати, прекрати, прекрати, прекрати… о боже, прекрати…»</p><p>И она прекращает — на один миг, которого достаточно, чтобы прошептать: «Это то, чего ты хочешь. Это то, чего ты всегда хотел. Это ты виноват. Ты виноват. Ты виноват…»</p><p>Ныряя пальцами за пояс его брюк, она монотонно повторяет это в такт движениям своей руки и крепко прижимается щекой к его уху. </p><p>Билл хочет оттолкнуть ее и, может, отталкивает, а может, нет, потому что глаза заволакивает пеленой, и он не уверен абсолютно ни в чем, и, <i>о Боже</i>, может быть, он действительно виноват, потому что, <i>о Боже</i>, это его младшая сестренка, его малышка, и она ничего не понимает, и 
 
</p><p><i>о Господи, да, да, да…</i> </p><p>и на миг его разум отделяется от тела, он кончает; это миг чистого наслаждения, он пытается остаться в своем теле (тело, тело, тело), но его глаза распахиваются, и от тепла не остается ничего, кроме коварного и колючего холода. </p><p>*</p><p>Она моет руки в той же раковине, в которой мыла посуду, и бросает ему одежду, на ее лице появляется улыбка: </p><p>— Они скоро вернутся. Тебе надо привести себя в порядок. </p><p>Билл машинально ловит и дрожащим голосом спрашивает: </p><p>— Это был В-В… Ты-Знаешь-Кто? Он все еще…в тебе? </p><p>Джинни кривит губы. </p><p>— Тома больше нет, Билл, — говорит она, медленно приближаясь. Но не подходит слишком близко — потому что он готов отшатнуться в любой момент — и вместо этого вытягивает руку и прикасается к его животу, как раз между ребер. — Ты же чувствуешь пустоту здесь, не так ли, Билл? — Она надавливает пальцами сильнее. — Ее же раньше не было, правда? Да. Это чувство ледяного бесконтрольного страха, как шар, наполненный твоей собственной смертью или еще чем-то, что нельзя описать, что крепко сжимает и давит на твое горло, пока не соскальзывает куда-то <i>прямо сюда</i>.</p><p>Она говорит, и Билл понимает: какие же холодные у нее пальцы. </p><p>— Да. Это. Именно это. Это та пустота, которую нужно заполнить, иначе я сама окажусь в этой пустоте. Она съедает меня заживо, Билл. Я должна выжить. Ты понимаешь это, ты сам это чувствуешь. </p><p>Билл шепчет: «Да» </p><p>А потом спрашивает: «Это именно то, что сделал с тобой Том?» </p><p>*</p><p>В пустыне только один закон, и этот закон — песок. </p><p>В конечном счете он поглощает все. </p><p>Все превращается в песок. </p><p>*</p><p>— Что остается? — снова спрашивает Джинни, выполняя их ритуал, ее голос нежен и приглушен, как в его сне. </p><p>На этот раз Бил знает ответ, и он повторяет его глухо, как будто уже не в первый раз проигрывая эту сцену; все его существо словно проваливается в черную дыру где-то в космосе. История повторяется. </p><p>— Ничего, — говорит он. </p><p>
  <b>Конец</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>